It's well known that smoking is harmful to one's health, but generally few of smokers can quit smoking as they have cigarette dependence and difficultly give it up. In view of this, an electronic cigarette is popular on markets, and is healthy for smokers and has no harm, and smokers can get the feeling of smoking, thereby being beneficial for quitting of smoking. But this product generally has the following disadvantages: inconvenient assembly, insufficient smoke amount, poor flowability of tobacco liquid, obvious bad smells produced during smoking, low efficiency and high labor cost.